Sin resentimiento
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Radamanthys se ha cansado de los juegos de Pandora con su corazon. ¿Que sera capaz de hacer el espectro? OneShot PandoraxRadamanthis


Sin resentimiento 

"_despiértame: despiértame de esta pesadilla...tráeme a la vida: despiértame desde adentro..."_ Radamanthis de Wywern, uno de los tres kyotos del infierno, se encontraba arrodillado ante la imponente figura de Pandora, hermana de su señor Hades...para Radamanthis, las palabras que ella pronunciaba le estaban perforando el interior como espinas. –Realmente no hay nada que hayas hecho por mi que no te haya pedido mi hermano que hicieras...- Pandora alzó una ceja al ver como Radamanthis alzaba la vista del suelo con una mirada que decía: _"¿cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como si fueran puertas abiertas?"_ pero se dio cuenta de su error y volvió la vista al suelo: sin el valor para soltar lo que decía ...solo guardando silencio...-Rada, vives en un jardín de flores de papel donde pasas hora mintiéndote a ti mismo...-Pandora se acercó y, con una mano, alzó le rostro del espectro: muy suavemente. Él no la miraba, no deseaba hacerlo; lo único que conseguiría sería que esos ojos violetas lo atraparan de nuevo en un lugar donde el viento le soplaría un solo nombre: "_Pandora...más de 50 mil lágrimas he derramado por ti, sangrando, delirando y gritando por ti...pero a ti te da igual..."_ -no quiero tu mano esta vez, yo puedo sola...debes entender que entre nosotros no habrá nunca nada...- la cruel Pandora se sentó frente a su arpa y agregó: -puedes irte- Radamanthis se puso de pie y antes de abandonar la habitación murmuró: -no cierres los ojos...solo los dioses saben que se esconden tras de ellos...- Pandora comenzó a tocar una melodía rasposa y firme: dejando cuatro heridas sangrantes en el temible kyoto –no me conoces- respondió ella, dando por terminado el asunto.

Radamanthis se acercó al hoyo de la muerte: el abismo de donde nadie regresaba son el consentimiento de Hades...en su mano sujetaba un rosario negro que Pandora le había dado cuando "sentían" algo el uno por el otro. Suspiró. _"Estoy yendo hacia abajo...ella me está ahogando en un lugar del que no puedo salir...estoy cayendo para siempre..."_ sentía que su mente confundía todos sus pensamientos, ya no podía confiar en si mismo más... al escuchar las palabras de la cínica Pandora se dio cuenta que había muerto de nuevo: cayendo... Apretó el rosario intentó retener una lágrima. No pudo. Pero solo logró dar una: que cayó por el abismo hacia el fondo (hasta donde alcanza la esperanza)...

-no puedo seguir cayendo- murmuró de repente y golpeo la pared bruscamente. Su mano sangró un poco y manchó el rosario –no dejaré que Pandora de convierta en una causa de sufrimiento para mi, nunca fue y nunca será...intenté matar una pena pero solo brotó más: algún día la veré muy lejos de mi- estiró la mano al precipicio y susurró –sin rencores Pandora...- soltó el rosario y se retiró a su recinto...

-veo que quitaste el cuadro de nuestro señor Hades y la señorita Pandora- Hypnos entró al recinto de Radamanthis sin avisar y lo observó sentado frente a la pared desnuda. El espectro de la estrella de la fuerza asintió y con un gesto despectivo le contestó: - a decir verdad me molestaba - -¿no eres correspondido?- - ella siempre usó una máscara conmigo, Hypnos. Nunca fue y nunca será. Y a me cansé de que ella sea todo lo que me importa cuando yo ni siquiera puedo ser parte de su ser...- -amar en el inframundo no es algo muy conveniente Rada, mucho menos si amas a alguien como Pandora...- Radamanthis le dirigió una mirada a Hypnos que claramente decía: "_lo tengo en mente"._

Unos meses después...

-Radamanthis- Minos interrumpió al espectro que se encontraba entrenado y se volvió con una mirada inexpresiva. –La señorita Pandora solicita tu presencia- -¿por qué?- preguntó el kyoto con aires de grandeza –si no mal recuerdas fue herida en batalla...- -por supuesto que lo recuerdo: yo lo presencié...- Minos detuvo a Radamanthis sujetando su brazo – se está muriendo...- Radamanthis le dirigió una mirada de desprecio...

Caminando por los pasillos Radamanthis observó a todas las doncellas de Pandora ahogadas en su pena: en la entrada de la habitación estaba Zeros a quien el Kyoto dijo:- no dejes entrar a nadie mientras yo esté allí-. Las puertas se cerraron silenciosamente detrás de él...

Pandora yacía en su cama: al ver a Radamanthis sonrió y estiró una mano lentamente: -Rada...- la dejó caer. Se encontraba demasiado débil en ese momento. Radamanthis se acercó a su cama e hizo una reverencia -¿deseaba verme señorita Pandora?- -sí- contestó ella y el indicó que se sentara a su lado. El obedeció sin indiferencia alguna. –Tenía tantas ganas de verte...-murmuró Pandora y se incorporó, con cierta dificultad, miró a Radamanthis a los ojos y preguntó con cierta ternura cínica: -¿puedes...abrazarme?-. Con una mirada fría Rada se lo permitió y entonces Pandora se lanzó es sus brazos para acomodarse en su pecho. –Voy a extrañar el invierno...ese mundo de cosas frágiles...- Radamanthis comenzó a acariciar delicadamente el oscuro cabello de Pandora mientras ella hablaba. –Rada, ¿algún día me buscarás en el bosque al pie de un árbol tenebroso?-. Él no contestó, pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer copiosamente. –Sé que me escuchas: puedo sentirlo en tus lágrimas- dijo ella en voz baja... -aguanta el último respiro Pandora- murmuró de pronto Radamanthis y colocó su mano en la boca de ella: para no permitirle respirar. La sometió debajo de él, no fue difícil puesto que ella estaba muy débil, sin apartar su mano. Los ojos de Radamanthis destellaban malicia y dolor al mismo tiempo; los de Pandora irradiaban miedo mientras se retorcía frenéticamente para que Radamanthis la soltara.

No pasó...

Al retirarse de la habitación Radamanthis dejó la puerta abierta: permitiendo que Orfeo, que se encontraba fuera, viera el cuerpo inerte de Pandora sobre la cama. -¿Rada?- dijo a punto de sollozar más fuerte. Pero el se alejó para permitir que los además vieran a la bella Pandora sin respirar...

-nunca dormida, nunca muerta...-murmuró Radamanthis al acercarse al abismo de nuevo. Su última lágrima cayó y pronunció las palabras que solo el viento pudo escuchar:

-Sin resentimiento Pandora...-


End file.
